Huntsmaster Reborn
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: Completed! The Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl get a hold of a necklace that can bring the dead to life. They bring up an old Huntsclan memeber who was known for thier killing of dragons. Can Jake survive the wrath of the new Huntsclan memeber, or will a war be
1. Chapter 1

Okay, please don't kill me! This one is one of my many works-in-progress fics, and I am determined to finish each and every one of them. Anyway, don't worry. No body dies. Close death but other than that, no. So, one with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL. But, I do own my characters. And my plot. Oh, this has nothing to do with my other American Dragon fics, The Silver Dragon, and the Rainbow Dragon. I will finished RD so don't fret! None of the characters from SD or RD is in this story.

.:Prologue:.

Some hundreds of years ago...

Marissa paced quietly, pulling her lip nervously. Her minions, Huntshadows, kneeled devoutly off to the side. The Huntshadows were not people. They were what they were called. Shadows. She had accidentally created them, trying to make herself invincible, which didn't work out so well from the large burn she carried on her left arm. Her dragon skull helmet laid on her bed, as with her usual Huntsmistress attire. She was the first woman to rule the Huntsclan. She had her long blonde hair pulled up in a tight ponytail and her sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot. Fifteen dragon corpse hung on the wall, showing what she had already killed during her rein. Two other dragons were resting in her dungeons, waiting for nothing but death. But, for now, she couldn't kill them. She had much more things too worry about. Especially the Dragon Council.

They, surely, was now planning her death. She had become to much of a threat towards the dragons. She had mused over her thoughts of what they would do to her for days, not earning any sleep from the horrible, gruesome nightmares. She glanced up at her wall. On the wall, hung tapestries that had been handed down by each Huntsmaster, and now Huntsmistress. There were tapestries with dragons killing the Huntsclan. Huntsclan killing dragon and other magical creatures. She turned back from the tapestry of a large red dragon blowing fire against a trapped Huntsmaster, who look absolutely horrified. She turned her gaze on to her fellow creations. If she died, they would disappear into the shadows. Unless she was risen from the dead.

"Well, you know my time is short. I want you to cause as much havoc and mayhem as you possibly can to any dragons. But especially the Dragon Council. Have I made myself clear?" She asked the Huntshadows. They nodded. She pointed to the two biggest, and oldest Huntshadows. "You two, stay here. Dismissed." She said. The Huntshadows dissolved into the ground and the two Huntshadows stood up and walked up to Marissa. "I want you to stay with me, protect me. And warn me if they are coming." She said. They nodded. One of them disappeared while the other one followed Marissa out of her room.

Marissa walked towards the library and pulled out a book. It was about Egyptian people who were killed for their secret powers. She flipped to page 458. It was about this servant named Suldaken. It said he sold his soul to the devil to have mysterious powers. He became of the most powerful man for forty years, till some priest killed him. But, not before Suldaken killed him. It said he made a necklace that had more powers than Suldaken himself. It could rise people from the dead, turn wheat to maggots, water to fire. Everything. Marissa remembered that they were taking Suldaken and his necklace to the brand new museum downtown. Maybe she could steal it from them. Yes, she would. And she would become ultra powerful. She laughed loudly, snapping the book shut and cramming it on the already stuff shelf. The Huntshadow laughed, for it was only the best thing to do if you didn't know what to do when she was laughing. She turned towards the Huntshadow. "Silence." She spat. The Huntshadow hung it's head. Marissa only laughed again.

This was the last happy thought in her life. She was never able to steal Suldaken's necklace, for she was killed the next day. Though, she and her Huntshadows fought well, they failed. She never expected fifty dragons swarming into her house, blowing fire and fighting. From all the Huntsmasters, she was one of the best. So, now her Huntshadows wait for someone to bring her back to life.

I know this is extremely short but the next chapter will be longer, I think. It will be in Jake's time so don't worry! Does anyone know of that beetle's name that brings people to life? I think it is from Episode Act 4, Scene 15 or something. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AD:JL

YFWE: I'm not talking about JUST the AD:JL fics, I'm talking about all the others too! So you got that person Anonamous too? He/she reviewed RD and said it was stupid. My first person to flame RD. Hahaha. "His precious cheeseburger!"

Lavenderpaw: It's a girl. I might change the title to Huntsmistress Reborn but I'm not sure. Huntsmaster means guy. Help me out here! I need a title!

Fudogg: It'll get creepier soon enough, but I don't think in this chapter. Or might just be a little.

AmericanDragonFan: Here's the update. (I can't believe it is so soon too!)

Worker72: Okay! Don't worry! I didn't think the Dragon Council was noble anyway. But, Marissa has plans for revenge. Mwhahaha! Even though it isn't the same people...err dragons!

CelloSolo2007: Thanks. Here is the next chapter. (The next update may be awhile, I got Fish Camp! It's for Band members only!)

Teenchic2004: The necklace is my own invention. So is Saldaken. And Marissa!

.:Chapter One:.

Rose sighed as she slipped the mask on. Everyday it was the same thing. Go chasing some magical creature, then ending up being beaten by the annoying American Dragon. Then getting yelled at by Huntsmaster. Today, they were going to look for something that could raise the dead. Ever since they lost the Scarab Beetle to the American Dragon, they have been chasing futile attempts to see if something else could raise the dead. And honestly, Rose was about to give up. She sighed and walked into the library, where Huntsmaster was bent over a large book.

He looked up. "There is such a thing other than the Scarab Beetle." He said, pushing the book towards Huntsgirl. "Read." Huntsgirl looked at what the Huntsmaster was talking about. It seemed there was a man by the name of Saldaken. He had all sorts of powers, and was killed by a priest when he was in his fifties or sixties. Supposedly, he had a necklace, that could raise the dead among other things. "The bad thing is, the necklace is in Egypt." Huntsmaster mused.

"No it's not. Professor Rotwood took us to a museum exhibit about Saldaken. The necklace is sitting on a velvet table, among other things that were Suldaken's. And his sarcophagus is behind the velvet table." Huntsgirl said, remembering that day. She barely remembered it though, she was spending her time looking at Jake.

"Well, then it's time to go down there and have a little nighttime visit." Huntsmaster said, standing up. He shut the book and randomly stuffed it in on the shelf. Huntsgirl followed him out of the library.

The museum was quiet and the security guards were half asleep from the lack of excitement. Or it could have been that the TV showed a silent black and white movie and discarded dounut boxes and coffee cups from Starbucks were littering the floor, was making them sleepy. They didn't notice the two masked people walked boldly in front of them, towards the Egyptian exhibit. One of the guards, a fat man with a mat of curly blonde locks, snored and rolled over in his chair.

Huntsmaster strode through the exhibit, heading for the velvet table. He suddenly stopped, aware of lasers. He took out a spray and sprayed around the table. Blue lasers at odd angles surrounded the items on the table. The necklace had the most lasers. He needn't care about the security cameras. Huntsgirl had them already covered. She was in the camera room, watching all the little TVs carefully. As soon as Huntsmaster was done, she was going to steal the tape and destroy it. A lazy guard in the Fossil exhibit was chewing on a chocolate bar, leaning casually against the wall. She bit back a laugh. The security here was pathetic. Another guard was walking around the Ocean Dwellers exhibit, picking his nose. She turned back her attention on Huntsmaster, who now had mirror set up on the table, making the lasers point away from the necklace, giving him an empty space to grab the necklace. He grabbed it and stuffed it greedily in his pocket. He patted his pocket and walked off towards the exit, giving the sign towards the camera, so Huntsgirl could take out the video. She took it out and ran towards the exit. Tonight's success was very rare. Surprisingly, the American Dragon had not showed up.

Jake laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was grounded for a week for not listening to Grandpa during a fight, that almost caused the Huntsclan to escape with fifteen fairies. But, in the end, Jake had overpowered them, again, and won. He had argued with Grandpa the whole way home. It didn't matter what he did as long as good prevailed, right? But, according to Gramps, no. Jake pushed the thought to the back of his mind and mentally pictured Rose. They were suppose to go on a date tonight. To that new romance movie that she had been wanting to see. But now, since he was grounded, he couldn't go. Rose looked absolutely crestfallen when he told her he couldn't go with her. Unbeknownst to him, she had told her Uncle that she needed the day off and he had said yes. But, since she couldn't go with Jake, she went back to her Uncle's, ready to help him search for a new idea. Jake ran his hand through his hair. He needed to fly. Fight. Blow fire. Whatever, just to get out of his room. He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe this was all just bad dream.

Huntsmaster stared at all the different coffins, debating which one would be the best to rise. Huntsgirl was looking at each coffin, reading thier short little biography on each marble stone. "This one seems good. He was one of the wisest." Huntsgirl called out, turning to Huntsmaster.

"No, Franklin never listened to anyone and he never killed a single dragon." Huntsmaster said, shaking his head. His eyes lingered on two coffins. Huntsmaster Deltroid (sounds like a robot or something.) was the strongest, having killed five dragons, outwitted death plenty of times. But then, there was the first Huntsmistress. She had killed 15 dragons, and had two more dragons in the dungeon. It was said she had a magical ability and there was even a tapestry made just for her. It was rumored that she had a certain help in her attacks. Dark minions who only listened to her and not her Huntsboy. Which would be best, He thought. The answer came to him clearly.

"Huntsgirl," He called out, interrupting her talking lividly about Huntsmaster Reynolds. She turned to him. "I know who we are going to rise." He said, heading for a lone coffin. He shoved the lid off and recoiled from the smell of decay. He pulled out the necklace and put it on the wrapped body. He stepped back a dozen steps and waited a bit.

Nothing happened for a few seconds then a white hand grabbed the side of coffin and pull up. The body tried to hop out of the coffin but hit the side of the coffin and tumbled out, legs up. The mummy twisted around. "Mwwphff!" The mummy cried, wriggling the hands. Huntsgirl and Huntsmaster rushed the mummy's side and untied it's hands. The hands ripped out of their grips and started yanking the bandages off. A tall woman with a cold glare stood beside them. She wore the Huntsmaster's attire expect the cloak was a bit different. She wore no helmet, and her staff wasn't with her. Huntsgirl stared at the woman. There could actually be a Huntsmistress. Could Rose become one. Suddenly, the floor began to turn dark. Fifty dark creatures raised up through the floor, bowing. All their yellow eyes staring at the Huntsmistress. The Huntsmistress smiled. "I'm back!" She shouted loudly.

Please Review! I'll give you cookies! Tell me what kind of cookies you want! If you don't, I'll give you M&M cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL characters.

.:Chapter Two:.

Minutes after the Necklace was placed on the Huntsmistress

Saldaken's sarcophagus began to shake violently. The heavy gold top started to rise ever so slowly. A tan hand flung the top off and a man sat up. His wrappings laid at his feet. He was muscular and tall, barely cramming into the small sarcophagus. He jumped out and looked around. His shirt was tinged with yellow and some decay. His breeches was torn. He had unkempt black hair with dark eyes. Someone had his necklace. He walked out of the museum, into the darkness.

Present Time

"So, let me get this straight." Marissa said. She was lounging in, what was usually Huntsmaster's chair, and curling her hair around her finger. "You want my help to kill two dragons." Huntsmaster nodded. Huntsgirl watched her intently. If she could become Huntsmistress, Rose could too. Marissa watched him for a minute, her eyes traveling up and down both their bodies then she kept her eyes on their eyes. Marissa smiled suddenly, sitting up straight.

"My dear Huntsmaster, how about you make me Huntsmistress and you two will be below me. Then I'll help you." She told them.

"No! I'm the Huntsmaster." He said quickly, standing stock still. Marissa's smile widened.

"I have the feeling that the only reason you are a Huntsmaster, is because your Huntsmaster died and no body was their to take the place. Expect for you. You were a dumb Huntsboy who knew he had no chance of killing a dragon. So, you needed a miracle. And one happened." She said slowly, getting up and going behind Huntsgirl. "This girl will never learn how to kill a dragon from you. She needs guidance. She needs someone who has killed a dragon before. She needs a womanly figure. Well, she needs me." Marissa finished, patting Rose on the shoulder. Huntsmaster's face was beat red and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"How did you... why... but..." Huntsmaster stuttered. Marissa smiled again. That deadly, toxic smile.

"Three things, Huntsmaster. One, your muscles. If you had killed a dragon, you would have the muscles to show it. Two, that dragon skull helmet is mine. Three, no real Huntsmaster would never ask someone, or a woman, for help. It would hurt their pride a bit, I would think." Marissa explained. "Now, Huntsmaster, give me my helmet, the staff, and I will get in to my attire." She added, holding out her hands.

"I did not say I was going to let you take my place, woman!" Huntsmaster growled dangerously. His eyes were nothing but slits. Suddenly, several Huntshadows appeared by Huntsmaster side, clutching his arms.

"Huntsmaster, do I have to make myself more clear?" Marissa asked him, raising an eyebrow. One of the Huntshadows, cracked it's knuckles. Huntsmaster looked helplessly.

"Okay. You can be Huntsmistress." He murmured. She took the helmet off and grabbed the staff. She walked off, dismissing the Huntshadows. Huntsgirl looked at her Huntsmaster. So, he wasn't what he said he was. She shook her head and waited patiently for Huntsmistress.

Her cape was longer than any cape should be, but it did not get in her way. She wore what Huntsmaster wore expect it was shorter and a bit older. And it had some symbols on it. A big H then some dragons, unicorns, men, and swords, spears, and daggers. "The Huntsclan family shield." Marissa answered.

"So, Huntsmistress, what are we going to do?" Huntsgirl asked.

"No, no, dear. Marissa, please. It's Rose, right? Yes, anyway, Huntsgirl, you are in a very special position. Did you know that a ton of Huntsboys and Huntsgirls wanted to be in the spot you are in right now?" Marissa told her, placing the helmet on her head. "Anyway, we are going to get a few things. Unicorn horn shreds, a phoenix feather, griffin feather, fairy dust, and dragon salvia." She said, looking at her nails.

"That's a lot. And it's going to be hard with that insolent dragon in our way." Huntsgirl told her.

"Actually, darling, it will be as easy as pie. But, first, I need to see what this buffoon has been teaching you." Marissa told Rose, indicating to the moping Huntsmaster. Rose walked forward and did her moves.

A little person appeared on Marissa's shoulder. It wore a red suit and a forked staff. Then on her other shoulder a person clad in white appeared with a halo and harp with wings. "Who are you?" Marissa and the person asked the person in white.

"I'm the good side of you, Marissa. Do you think it is nice to do what you are going to do to these poor people?" The person in white said. Marissa and the person in red gave her a skeptical look.

"No it's not nice. It's great." Marissa told it.

"But that's not fair!" The person in white squealed.

"Who said life was ever fair?" Marissa said, before flicking the person off her shoulder. The person disappeared. The person in red gave Marissa a high five before disappearing also. "Okay, Rose, stop! I'm going to have to teach you moves that will eliminate a dragon." Marissa said, pulling her sleeves up. This girl needed help. And fast.

What is Marissa planning to do? Review! This time, I have brownies. Or leftover cookies. Your choice.

Teenchic2004: So the plot thickens, and a teensy hint is in it. Here's your M&M cookies (Hands you a large plate of them.) Fresh. Actually, if I went to ALL the camps, it would be four weeks before I get to update! You make me blush a lot. (Hands you extra cookies. Don't tell!)

Goodybad: It is suppose to be Horror. She is suppose to be scary too. Kind of like my... never mind. (Hands you M&M cookies!)

CelloSolo2007: Wow. I didn't know he was capable. Then again, I kinda saw a good review for Dragon Steel from him. I don't hate him. Or her. He didn't give me a real bad review for Rainbow Dragon so I won't worry about it. (Hands you Chips Ahoy cookies.)

Worker72: Okay. I was kind thinking that too but oh well. Like my dad says to me, Start using your head for more than growing hair. (Hands you M&M cookies.)

LavenderPaw: Thank you. I hope i was getting better. Chapter Seven or whatever on Rainbow Dragon is up!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Band camp. I don't own ADJL characters.

Chapter Three

Marissa sat down at a large table, which was covered in books of the Huntsclan History. She read about herself, and the one now. She glanced at him. He was washing the windows. "So, did you like, pass anything?" She asked him. His grip on the cloth tighten and he scrubbed harder. Marissa turned back to the book. Now, here was the American Dragon. A picture of a large red dragon. It didn't seem such a threat to her. Huntsgirl was busy practicing her new moves Marissa had taught her.

"Huntsgirl!" Marissa finally called, standing up. Huntsgirl came out and bowed. "We need to get our stuff. You stay and finished dusting this librabry." Marissa told him. Huntsmaster clenched his fist but kept on dusting. Marissa threw on her cloak, and walked out, followed by Huntsgirl.

"So did you pass anything. I'll pass you something." Huntsmaster mocked as he was sure she was gone. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him. Huntsmaster turned around and whimpered. One of Marissa's Huntshadows was glaring at him. It balled up it's fist and started with the punching.

Rose watched as Marissa took out a knife and began to run it up the Unicorn's horn. "It's for the dragons." Marissa had told it. Marissa had changed her clothes and looked like a regular human being. Rose was watching from the bushes. Huntsmaster had never done that before. He had always used force to get what he wanted. She waved the unicorns off and put the unicorn horn shreds in a black bag which disappeared as soon as she closed it. Marissa waved the staff and her Huntsmaster clothes appeared on her. "Come on then. We got a few more." Marissa said, checking off something on a small scroll. "Now for the Phoenix feather." Marissa said, turning around.

"I don't think you'll be seeing it today." A voice said. Marissa looked up. A large red dragon was flying above her. The dragon raised it's brows. "Who are you?"

"The new Huntsmistress. You must be the American Dragon that I've heard so much about." Marissa told him. "Huntsgirl, take him away from my sight." Marissa told her, walking away. Rose jumped up and swung on the dragon's tail. She swung on to his back and pulled the dragon's head back. The dragon reached behind him and threw her at the ground. Huntsgirl landed softly on the ground, turning around. Marissa was gone.

The dragon looked around. Where did the lady go? Rose took this to her advantage. Marissa had told her to closed her eyes and mediate. Suddenly, a large shadow hand grabbed her feet and pulled her underground. The dragon turned around. Huntsgirl wasn't there. "Huh?" The dragon said, scratching his head.

"Okay, that will be thirty eight dollars and fifteen cents." A young blonde woman said, looking up at the tall tan man. He had came in here with smelly and ripped up clothes. He reached into one of his new, pockets in his blue jeans. He dropped a large gold coin, with strange symbols on it.

"Will this be enough?" Suldaken asked the woman. The woman's eyes were wide and she was staring at the coin. She nodded. Suldaken walked out of the store. The sun sizzled next to him. Suldaken pulled his hat farther on his head. He wore a long black sleeved shirt, long pants, black gloves, black boots, and a large black hat. Being the Damned wasn't all that fun. You couldn't let the sun touch his skin, or he would be back in the Underworld.

As he walked towards town, he checked every one's neck. Who was wearing his necklace? If he didn't get his necklace back, he wouldn't be able to take over the world.

Uh oh. Review! I got Ice Cream this time! I'm so nice to my reviewers!

For those who reviewed:

kIrEigIrL: It also reminded me of other cartoons. Plus, it gave you guys a hint. Brownies for you!

CelloSolo2007: I'll take your idea into thought. Brownies!

Horseluver101: Yep. All girl power. Here's some cookies and brownies. Shh!

LavenderPaw: Yay. I'm glad you're in both stories. I should update RD soon. Brownies!

YFWE: About your review in APB. What do you mean? Kevin and my friend Kevin? The K? Oh. On your DIP. I was suppose to let Kevin tell you something, but I forgot and pushed the submit and so he didn't get to type it. Sorry. Brownies for you!

Worker72: I'll take your idea. She just my be in for a surprise. What does indecision mean? Brownies!

Teenchic2004: I'm glad I didn't go either. I would be so behind on all the fics. Oh well. I'm glad you like Marissa. Brownies for you!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own American Dragon.

Chapter Four

Huntsgirl appeared by Marissa's side who had a fistful of phoenix feathers and blood covered her fist. "It didn't want to be helpful so I had to use force." She muttered, opening the black bag, which had mysteriously appeared again.

"What did you do?" Huntsgirl asked. Marissa looked up.

"I bashed the stupid bird against the rock. Can you go get it? I might need more phoenix feathers." She said, jerking her head right. Huntsgirl looked over and gasped. The phoenix was laying on the ground dead. It's blood covered some of the rock.

"They're endangered species!" Huntsgirl cried out, taking the dead bird back to Marissa. Marissa stuffed it into her bag and shrugged. She checked another thing off her scroll and turned to Rose.

"Did you get Dragon Saliva?" Marissa asked.

"No. You didn't tell me.." Huntsgirl said but Marissa stopped her, looking dangerous.

"Do I have to tell you everything? Can't you do anything yourself? You are Huntsmaster's niece." Marissa snapped, making the scroll disappear. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. Huntsgirl felt herself go hot.

"I'm sorry. I can still get it! I have an idea..." She started but once again Marissa stopped her again.

"You have to have a brain to have an idea. You're uncle certainly doesn't show it. Neither do you. Now, lets go. Griffin feather is next on the list." She spat before the shadows grabbed her and put her under. Huntsgirl mentally kicked herself. Think what Headmistress wants before doing anything, she told herself before doing the same thing.

The Griffin was growling when they appeared. It screeched and snapped at Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl backed up, barely dodging it. Marissa walked forward cautiously. The Griffin watched Marissa carefully. Marissa slowly walked towards the nest. She bent down slowly and clutched some Griffin feathers. Marissa stood up and showed the Griffin the feathers. The Griffin sniffed the feathers then settled back into her nest. The Griffin put it's head under its wings. Marissa reached towards the neck of the Griffin and moved some of it's feathers around. "Huntsgirl, go and make some trouble somewhere. Get the Dragon saliva." Marissa suddenly snapped, turning her head towards Huntsgirl.

Huntsgirl nodded. The hands came back and slid her into the hole. Marissa turned back to the Griffin. "This might hurt a bit, dear." Marissa said softly to the Griffin, taking out a silver knife. She spread the feathers back so Marissa could see the bare skin. A Huntshadow appeared by Marissa's side, holding a vial out. Marissa cut the skin and blood began to drip into the vial. The Griffin flinched a bit then stayed stock-still. Once the vial was full, Marissa pulled out a another vial full of clear jelly. She rubbed it on the Griffin's wound and stood up. She placed everything back into the black bag and pulled some of the Griffin's wing feathers. "Thanks." Marissa told it before disappearing.

Huntsmaster stumbled out into the street. He grabbed the trashcan for support. He breathed in and out heavily before straightening himself up and wincing. He walked towards some shop windows so he could see what the Huntshadows had done to him. His body was bruised. He had two black eyes, a bloody and broken nose, and a busted lip. He whimpered a bit then walked towards a meat market.

"Hello, how may I help you..." The man said, looking up. "Whoa. What happened to you?" He asked. Huntsmaster said nothing but placed twenty dollars on the counter. The man frowned but handed him two steaks. Huntsmaster limped his way over to a table and opened the steaks. He slapped both of them over his eyes and laid in his chair.

Marissa appeared by Huntsgirl's side. She was chasing some fairies around in the park, trying to snatch them with a bottle. Marissa laughed at Huntsgirl's futile attempts. "Good try, Huntsgirl, but that won't work." Marissa called to her. Huntsgirl walked over to her, breathing rapidly. "Watch for the American Dragon." Marissa told her, opening her black bag. She pulled out a long bottle. In the bottle was a small bee. But not any bee. A large bee with four arms and four wings. It had big red eyes and a mischievous grin on it's face. Instead of the yellow and black, it was red and black. She opened it up and the bee zoomed out and looked up at Marissa.

"Jamos!" Marissa cried, rubbing the bee's spine with one long finger. "Pesky Fairies dear. Go and get Mommy some." She cooed. The bee nodded it's large head and zoomed towards the fairies. The fairies shrieked and tried to get away but Jamos grabbed the hems of their skirts and yanked them towards Marissa. Marissa pulled out yet another vial, and took one of the fairies. Marissa placed it in the bottle, closed it, then shook it violently. A small chuckling laughter could be heard from the bee's mouth.

Huntsgirl was too busy staring at the bee, if it was called that, to see the American Dragon coming their way. When she did, it was too late. The dragon head butted Huntsgirl. Marissa saw Huntsgirl fly towards the tree and quickly turned to the bee. The bee dropped all the other fairies into the bottle and Marissa shook it some more. Piles of fairy dust was laying at the bottom of the vial. Marissa opened it and the fairies zoomed out. Marissa closed the vial and placed it into the bag. "Jamos, go and help Huntsgirl." Marissa called out to the large bee, who nodded enthusiastically.

Jamos zoomed straight for the dragon's face. Jamos hid his grin and stung him on his nose. "OW!" The dragon cried out, holding it's nose. Huntsgirl leaped on him, slamming him to the ground. Marissa brought out the staff and pointed it at the dragon.

"Verveeta." She whispered. The dragon froze, his mouth open. Marissa walked over to the dragon and pulled out another empty vial. How many does she have, Rose thought. "Stick out your tongue, dragon." The dragon stuck out it's tongue. A look of horror came across the dragon's face. He couldn't control himself! Marissa waited till a small drop of saliva dropped into the vial. She closed the vial up. "Come, Jamos, back home. In you go." She called. Jamos flew into the vial. She closed it shut then zipped her bag up. It disappeared.

"You have twenty-eight more minutes, dragon. Go into the tree and hide. Make sure no one can see you. Then, you wait till your twenty-eight minutes are up." Marissa said. The dragon leaped up and hid itself in the tree.

"Why are you making him do that? Tell him to morph back to human!" Huntsgirl hissed. Marissa turned towards her.

"Are you questioning me? The only reason I will not tell him to do that is because it is no fun. No, lets go home." She snapped, waiting for the hands to grab them. Nothing happened. "Curses. We'll have to do it the old way. Follow me." Marissa cursed, walking forward. Huntsgirl followed silently.

Do you like it? Why does she have Griffin's blood? Review! Oh, I got nothing but Soda. Anything particular soda you want? If not, it's Coke!

For those who Reviewed:

CelloSolo2007: Thank you. Here's another hopefully good update! Hands you your Ice Cream.

Worker72: Okay, you lost me? Whose Spocks? Kirk? Say what? It's okay, I get confused **all** the time. Help me. Please? Hands you your Ice Cream.

Teenchic2004: Marissa is suppose to be a mean character. She's mean in this one too! (You have to have a brain to have an idea.) HAHAHA. Okay, how about some (Look around in fridge.) Hands you cookies.

YFWE: You didn't tell me that you upgraded your M&Ms bag. (Grabs Kevin and pulls him in front of me!) Hurt him, not me! Oh. I got a lightsaber. HAHAHA! (Here's your ice cream by the way.)


	6. Chapter 6

I have to say, thank you Lavenderpaw! You are the only one who caught that. I was waiting for someone. Phoenixes can't die. Raises questions doesn't it? And did any one notice that Marissa shooed Huntsgirl away for the Griffin's blood? And that wasn't on the list. More questions. Anyway, don't own ADJL. Sorry for the long wait. We just had our first football game. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Five

It was a strange sight to see Marissa and Rose walk around town, in their uniforms. Marissa made sure that she had her helmet down and bothered Huntsgirl to make sure no body had no eye contact with her. But it was stranger to see Huntsmaster (any body know his name?) reclining in a chair with two raw steaks on his eyes. His clothes were bloodied and ripped. His lip was busted. Marissa stepped towards him and poke him in the shoulder. He winced and lifted a steak up. His eyes widened. "Yes?" He whispered hoarsely.

"What in God's name happened to you?" Marissa asked, helping him up. (One of her few nice moments.) He winced and began stumbling beside her.

"Your Shadows. They all attacked me." He growled, glaring daggers at Marissa. A wide smile spread across Marissa's face. She looked at Huntsmaster up and down then laughed so much, tears starting streaming down her cheeks.

"My God, you're more pathetic than I thought. They're weak. They hardly even strong. They keep on disappearing. That's why we are collecting these things." Marissa opened the bag a bit and shook it. Huntsmaster's jaw dropped. It was more that he could get in a year. "These will strengthen them. I'll have a talk to them." She told him, closing the bag and heading up the steps. They entered the building and Marissa snapped the door shut.

Suldaken grinned. He had just saw his necklace. It was on a woman. A tall woman with long blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and pale skin. She had a certain aura of evil around her. He had already decided that he was going to watch her for a bit. Maybe he could trick her. His grin grew more evil as a plan formed in his mind.

Marissa was her room alone. Huntsmaster was busy nursing his wounds with some medicine Marissa had conjured up. Rose had gone to practice some of her new moves. A large cauldron was spitting out green fog that swirled into shapes of magical creatures and objects. Marissa added the dragon saliva. The cauldron hissed and turned a black and purple color. Marissa glanced around her. Huntshadows were kneeling down patiently, waiting for their power up. Marissa scooped the soup and placed it to her lips. The liquid had a tart taste. The Huntshadows began to grow. Their muscles grew twenty times their sizes. The room began to get cramped. They disappeared. In their secret place, they would finish their growing. They would be back to their normal size before she got weak again, which was a good reminder for her to strengthen up. And they would be ready to kill. Marissa opened the black bag and took out a vial full of Griffin's blood.

Marissa opened it and chugged it down unhappily. Marissa's eyes snapped open and she smiled. The Phoenix would be used later. She grabbed the staff. It had turned black. A large purple ball was on it's side. Black spots covered the purple ball. She stroked the ball and looked up. Her eyes found a mirror. She looked exactly normal. She would look exactly normal to everyone. But she was not. And the dragon would soon find out.

What did she do? Will Jake be safe? What about that Phoenix? Review! I don't have anything to give ya'll. Except for Bubblegum. You want it? Review!

Teenchic2004: I'm glad you liked her. She's kind of based on me but kind of not too. You get it? Wow. Maybe I should have a list of what you do and don't like. Oh! The sequel of Rainbow Dragon is up and running! Yay! (Hands you lemonade.)

YFWE: You need Sprite? It's in my sequel of Rainbow Dragon (Colors of the Rainbow) Hahaha. But here is some Skittles left from my Super Bag. Yes you do need a life. And a new saying other than "Show 'em my motto!" Sprite Motto stealer! It's okay, me and my friends were doing all these commercial mottos just to stay awake!

CelloSolo2007: Wasn't it your birthday sometime late august? If it was, Happy Belated Birthday! I LOVE Diet Coke! I have like a bunch of Diet Coke in a closet, even though I don't need it either! Here is yours and here is mine! Drink up!

Worker72: Okay, I understand now! Blonde here! True. True. But you'll figure out something later about that spell. Here's a Coke!

LavenderPaw: Thank you again for seeing that! They're not suppose to die Ha! You get a soda, and Skittles. You are correct about Phoenixes. Good Job!


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry guys! Most of you who reviewed my other stories know why if not, it was all band and marching. Those take up lots of time then you got contests and football games. Yeah, sorry. I could have updated yesterday but I was busy watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! The best movie ever! (We watched it three times, me and my friends. First, we didn't talk. Second, we made fun. Third, we were annoying! Then we went to see it a fourth time but the movie theater people said we have seen it enough times and that Kevin needs to stop throwing Popcorn at people! So yeah, very busy.) I could go on some more but I rather not tell you about my life. So onto the chapter!

Chapter Six

Marissa slammed the door open, striding through the hallway. She walked into the infirmary, where Huntsmaster was patching himself up. "Are you done yet?" Marissa snapped. Huntsmaster jumped slightly. He looked up and almost cringed. Something was different about Marissa. There was a new glint in her eyes. He finished wrapping his wrist up and nodded. "Good, where are the dungeon keys?" Marissa asked.

Huntsmaster's eyebrows shot up. "Dungeon Keys?" He asked her.

Marissa blinked. "You..." She started. She turned quickly, her cape snapping at her heels. With new vigor she walked quickly towards the practice room, where Rose was. Marissa pulled off one of the pads off the wall. A large skeleton key was hanging on the wall. She took it off and placed the pad back on the wall. Then she headed out. Rose and Huntsmaster followed her.

She opened an unused door and led their way down a stairway, wiping the cobwebs out of her way. As they started getting deeper, a horrible smell began to suffocate them. "Where are we?" Rose asked Huntsmaster quietly. Huntsmaster looked quite pale.

"The catacombs. Also the dungeons. They haven't been used in years." Huntsmaster whispered.

Marissa stopped suddenly, turning to Huntsmaster, her eyes wide in shock. "Wow. You actually know something. I was thinking when God said 'Go get some brains.' that you thought he said 'Go get some trains.'" Marissa told him, before heading back down. Huntsmaster glared at her back, but did not say a word.

They got to a large wooden door. Marissa turned the key and it opened. The smell of decay hit them with such a force that even Marissa staggered back. She walked past three cells, where skeletons lay undisturbed. Then the fourth shocked Rose and Huntsmaster. Two dragon corpses laid in the cells, chained up with glowing red chains. The dragons were obviously trying to break free of their chains, their corpses unnaturally skinny. Marissa opened the cell door quickly, trying not to breathe in. She staggered back to Rose and Huntsmaster, letting her breath out.

"What happened to them? Where did they come from?" Rose asked.

"They would have been Marissa's sixteen and seventeen dragon killed if she hadn't been murdered. She must have not left a note about where the dungeon key was so the dragons died of starvation and dehydration." Huntsmaster said, eyeing the dragon corpses jealously.

Marissa opened her mouth to say something, then gagged from the horrible taste and smell. "Forget it." She coughed, closing her mouth. She motioned them back up a good way up the staircase, breathing in the rich air. "I was going to tell you to clean out the dungeons and get them ready." She said, turning to Huntsmaster. "But since the condition, I decided against it." Marissa finished.

"Thanks." Huntsmaster told her uncertainly. She probably hardly let something go. She gave me a strained smile of, Rose thought it was supposed be of kindness but it didn't look like she could manage it. Huntsmaster and Marissa broke contact together, both avoiding each other's eyes. Rose rolled her eyes and walked behind him.

Suldaken sat down with the New York Journal in front of him. He wasn't reading it but peeking above it, watching everyone. The people acted different than his time. Girls wore the most bizarre clothing, boys included. And spoke a weird language. He had heard parts of conversation but people who think that he was listening and walk off, carrying the conversation somewhere else. Suldaken hummed slightly to himself, an old hymn tune, and flipped the black and white pages. He looked up at a large house in the near distance. That was where the woman with his necklace was. She wouldn't be able to walk out of her home without him noticing. He smiled at his ingenious plan and flipped the page with a new found strength. It ripped in half.

Oooh! What does Suldaken have planned? Review! Oh and I promise that a lot (I mean **A LOT!**) will happen in the next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait. I had problems. Anyway, hope you like. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from American Dragon: Jake Long show. A little less than I promised but more will come in time.

Chapter Seven

Marissa, as soon as reaching the practice room, quickly locked herself in her room. Inside, dark clouds littered the ground, where the Huntshadow began to chant in low voices. Marissa's staff was in the middle of a cauldron and sticking straight up. She was poured over a large book with large, flowing words and symbols. On a pedestal next to the cauldron, was a large crystal ball. Rainbow streaks were swirling around in the ball, making different images then parting again, swirling, then turning into another figure.

She looked up from her book, pushing some old fashion glasses on the bridge of her nose. Of course, she wouldn't ever tell anyone that she was near-sighted so she often had to recite a vision spell. But, that wasn't what she was going to recite now. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, so she was calling in reinforcements. Or rather the ultimate reinforcement. Huntshadow began to chant louder, while one lone Huntshadow began to hit the floor as a drum.

"Hush!" She hissed, turning to the excited shadows. They looked up and obeyed, not meeting thier master's eyes. She turned around and began reading.

Somewhere not that far away...

The Dragon Council was seated near the table, talking amongst themselves of this rumor. The rumor had it that an old, deadly Huntsmaster named Marissa had risen from the dead. When was highly improbable because who would want her back. She was blood thirsty murderer and the only Shadow Master. Hardly no one could control the mysterious shadows of the world.

The Dragon Council never spoke of the powers of the shadows because it was dangerous and powerful thing, and anyone who tried it usually was killed. Yet, the Huntsmistress Marissa had accomplished it. Shadows were unpredictable. They could kill with a quick twitch of the hand. Yet, they never seemed to be at full strength. She killed several dragons by shadow then others by her bare hand. She had an army of shadows behind her and one single one with her. No one ever saw it. The Dragon Council never even knew what it was or if it was real.

Yet, they could tell that some powerful magical source was near her but it wasn't her. The same magical force was with her today. It was only a matter of time before she let it out, to destroy all dragons. She had almost accomplished that when she was alive.

"So, what do we do?" One of them asked.

"We go and check. If she's there, we call in reinforcements. We'll need a army of dragons on hand." Said another. But nobody got up, for nothing of this extent had ever happened before.

To Huntsmaster...

Huntsmaster plopped down in the seat and took a large bite of his sandwich. He should have never awoken her up in the first place. As he swallowed, a deep sickening feeling went through him, as if all the happiness got sucked out of him. The lights in the kitchen flickered before shutting off completely. Huntsmaster blinked then tried the light switch. The lights didn't come on. He dropped his sandwich and ran to the practice room, where Rose was.

The lights were on in the practice room and Rose was bent over, breathing hard. "Rose," He said, walking into the room. Rose looked up, surprised. He hardly ever used her real name. "Did you feel that?" He asked.

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Uncle? Are you okay?" She asked him, standing up. Then she felt it. Coldness dripping down in her body, taking away all the warmth and happiness. The lights too went off.

They looked at each other before saying in unison, "Marissa.".

The duo stood outside her door. After her death, no one had used the Huntsmaster Room anymore. It was cursed. Anyone who slept in there who hear voices, then be poked among other things, then be killed during the night. Rose hesitantly reached for the doorknob, then pushed it open. Two large red eyes appeared in the doorway with a low, menacing growl that sent chills down thier spines. Then all Rose and Huntsmaster remembered was seeing the red eyes draw back before falling into darkness.

Who does the red eyes belong too? What is the Ultimate reinforcement? Why is the Dragon Council scared? What exactly is a Shadow Master? Review and find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the LONG wait. Remember, this story does not go off the show exactly. You will learn later. Disclaimer, I do not own anything from American Dragon: Jake Long. Just my plot and my characters.

Chapter Eight

Marissa snatched her glasses off and walked to the door where Huntsgirl and Huntsmaster were laying on the floor, unconscious. She turned to her Huntshadow and blinked. They were larger and looked more deadly than ever. Other shadow creatures were crawling on the floor, making weird noises. She could tell that they were the lesser ones. "Get them out of here, they will only be in the way later on." Marissa said, watching the smaller shadow creatures crawl to the bodies and lift them up, walking away from her room. A loud roar from below startled Marissa. A devilish smile appeared on her face. She raised her hand, her staff coming straight for her hand. "I'll be back. Wait here. You, come with me." She said, pointing to her Ultimate Reinforcement.

Suldaken laughed manically as his powers were restored. He had broke into a museum and picked up some of his old belongings, which carried most of his powers, but the rest of his powers rested in the amulet that the woman wore around her neck. He dropped down to the first floor, taking some grapes from a cart that said 'Food of the World'. He stuffed them into his mouth and began to walk out of the museum confidently. Men and women in blue uniforms were waiting outside for him, holding large metal things in their hands.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" A man shouted, walking forward. Suldaken began to laugh at the man's courage. He think he could stop the Great Suldaken, the terror of Egypt.

Suldaken raised his hands and all the people were thrown upwards. He flicked his hands and they went flying eastwards, into the on coming traffic. He stared at his hands then walked away silently, missing his powers.

Jake looked around. Hundreds of dragons already was standing around, flexing thier wings and testing their aim. The Dragon Council had called a Dragon Meeting which required all eligible dragons (anyone who had a master and had passed the trial) to join the Dragon Army. The Huntsmaster that the Huntsclan had brought to life was a Shadow Master and had her plans to kill all the dragons. She supposedly had a Shadow Army ready at her disposal. He had also learned that the Dark Dragon was actually a shadow creature that had life. He was the Huntsmaster Marissa's old experiment which had gone wrong. She had a dragon that was her prisoner and the shadow creature had joined in with the dying creature and began the Dark Dragon. The old dragon had disappeared and when the shadow creature entered the dragon's body, it turned to a baby dragon. She had brought it up into a mature dragon before letting it go. Which meant that Dark Dragon would probably be on Huntsmaster Marissa's side.

So, all the dragons waited patiently for the Dragon Council's approval that they could go in and destroy Marissa and her Shadow Army before she killed anymore dragons.

Marissa made her way back up the basement, please at herself and her job. The spell that she had recited also meant everything powerful that she had killed. Fifteen dragons that she had killed were waiting for her in the basement, only thing was they were zombies, which were happy to do all of her fighting. They looked the same except for the part that their body parts fell off of themselves and that they stink really bad and that they had no eyes. Her Ultimate Reinforcement was dwelling in her staff, keeping its strength up.

As she walked through the practice room, the door opened and a large black dragon walked in to the room. "You're back, Mother!" The Dark Dragon said, rushing over to Marissa. Marissa smiled and kissed the dragon on the forehead. His little minions stood patiently at the doorway. She scratched him on the head before turning to his minions. She waved to them and they hurried to her, wanting to be scratched, since Marissa was the only who would scratch them.

"Master, the Dragon Council has been spotted flying near the roof. What do you want us to do?" A Huntshadow said, coming in there with a quick swish. It wore purple tunic with a purple cape and two twisting horns coming out of its head.

"Put some small shadows on the roof, just to tell them that we're here. I have a feeling that is what they want to know. Then, I want you to gather every shadow creature you can. There is going to be a fight." She said. The Huntshadow bowed respectfully before melting into a dark puddle and slipping to the shadows near the walls.

The Dark Dragon turned to Marissa, his scaly eyebrows up. "Fight?" He asked.

"To kill the rest of the dragons. But don't worry, dear, you're half shadow so they won't even think about hurting you." She told him, motioning for him to follow him.

"I wasn't worried." He said, following his mother up to her room.

"This is the most lowest thing that the Huntsclan has ever done, but it for the best." Huntsmaster said, straightening his outfit. Rose glanced up at him as she fixed her braid. "I want to control the dragons, be their master, not destroy them!" He continued, starting to walk to Central Park. They had found each other lying in a dumpster outside their building.

"So, where are we going?" Huntsgirl asked, coming to Huntsmaster's side.

"To where the dragons are." He answered, pointing to the Central Park. Rose looked over her and gasped. To the untrained magical eye, it would seem as if the park was closed. But to the trained magical eye, dragons were all listening to the Dragon Council. They quickly walked over there, hoping that the dragons wouldn't be dwelling on the past too much. "Hello, all dragons!" Huntsmaster yelled, after they had gotten pretty close to the dragons.

The dragons turned their heads, eyes narrowing and whispers being heard. "We come in peace. There is a fight that is going to break out very soon, we believe. Since it was my mistake of bringing Huntsmaster Marissa to life, we have come to assist you in your army. We have seen the Ultimate Reinforcement... and by the look of it, you're going to need a whole lot more magical creatures than just you guys." He said.

The dragons turned to the Council, all wanting them to make the decision to take the Huntsclan's help. The Dragon Council huddled together, whispering loudly and casting glances at them. As Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl waited, more Huntsclan members joined them. Finally, the Dragon Council broke apart, staring at Huntsmaster. "Okay, we'll accept your help. If you are lying, you will pay the consequences." One of them answered. Huntsmaster nodded, before they all entered pass the barrier. "Now listen up, we want this group of dragons to go and find more magical creatures for our army, while the others refresh their skills." They said. All the dragons nodded and they went off on their orders, some flying and away, while others staying behind and practicing their fighting skills.

Haha! I'm making you wait! To find out what is the Ultimate Reinforcement and the War! I'm so evil. Everyone review quickly and the chapter comes sooner. This is either the third to the last or second to the last. Who knows but the end is coming! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is, the last chapter of our story. Sorry for the long wait, I had lost my inspiration but now it is back. This story was nagging me so much to finish it so I did. I hope you will enjoy this action pack chapter!

Chapter Nine

Finally, Jake saw the Dragon Council come flying back. Behind them were all sorts of magical creatures. Trolls, unicorns, griffins, and more were coming in large groups. The Council began to shout out orders. Dragons, griffins, and pixies would take the skies. The other creatures were to take the ground. The Council would get Marissa's attention and bring her here to get ambushed at the park. A brilliant plan none the less but Jake didn't think so.

Suldaken made his own way to the Huntsclan's Hideout. As he reached it, he began to thrown everything in his path at the building. The trees were making large holes so sticks, rocks, and cars could fly in and damage the place more. Small shadow creatures began to crawl out of the holes, chattering loudly. They stupidly began to nip at his ankles. Suldaken kicked them out of his way. Suddenly, the sunlight disappeared. Suldaken turned around. He gasped and screamed. But his scream was never heard as a large darkness covered him. The darkness disappeared and Suldaken wasn't there.

Marissa was discussing strategy plans with the Dark Dragon when a Huntshadow appeared by her side. "The Dragon Council is approaching the Hideout. And Suldaken is gone." It said. Marissa nodded. She paused as she thought about who Suldaken was. As nothing jumped at her, she shrugged it off and put her cape on. She began to make her way outside, the Dark Dragon following her.

She got to the roof and tapped her foot patiently, watching as the Dragon Council made their way over the hideout. "Took your time didn't you?" She asked, smiling widely. She could see the fear in their eyes. But also the anger. "Are you here for a peace treaty?" She also asked.

"Actually yes, we are." Said a member of the Dragon Council. Marissa raised an eyebrow. What were they playing at? She frowned.

"Okay, what do you propose."

"All in good time. Now, please, come join us in a peace offering in our camp." Another member said.

Marissa nodded, though really disappointed. She expected much more fighting and complications then this. "Alright. I'll come. Come Dark Dragon. My staff." She said, holding out her hand. The staff appeared in her hand and the Dark Dragon helped her on his back and flew her to the camp, following the Dragon Council.

Jake watched through the bushes as Marissa came on the Dark Dragon. He frowned. Marissa wasn't this stupid. What the heck was she playing at? Maybe she had another plan of her own. He looked around for any indication of the Ultimate Reinforcement around but he didn't see any. He didn't like this plan but he wasn't anyone special. So he was going to sit and wait, till it was time for the ambush.

Marissa walked into the camp. It wasn't really a camp. No tents or fires. Just a few dragons here and there. _Where are all the others?_ Marissa thought to herself. She sat in a chair that the Dragon Council provided her. "So? What do you propose?" She asked them.

"Well," A member began, choosing their words carefully. His eyes were twitchy and they were looking around. At the bushes, at the large trees. Marissa quickly noted the areas. "You stop the war and we get along together in harmony. And you get a respective position in the Dragon Council."

Marissa smiled and laughed. "No. I refuse to that proposal. Now, hear me out. I, rule you all. The Huntsclan, The Shadows, The Dragon Council and all its dragons, and every other magical creature in the world. That is the only thing I will be signing. Or do I have to force it from you?" She told them, putting her staff down and stretching.

The member quickly grabbed the staff and made the special signal for all the other creatures to come out. They quickly surrounded her and the Dark Dragon. Marissa laughed. Suddenly, thousands of different shadow creatures came up behind the magical creatures. Then the fighting began.

Jake dodged a swipe at his head before taking it up and slamming it on the ground. Another three shadows took the spot of that one fallen shadow. Jake groaned and blew fire at them. It was impossible. Shadows were immortal and soon they would just heal. There was no way they could win. He looked over and saw Huntsgirl ninja-kicking two shadow creatures. A third shadow creature was coming up behind her, with a long sword.

"Watch out!" He yelled, blowing fire at the creature. It shrieked in pain and melted into the ground, disappearing. Jake knew it would be back. Huntsgirl turned to Jake,

"Thanks, Dragon." She said awkwardly.

"You owe me. You owe me!" Jake said in a sing song voice. Suddenly, Huntsgirl jumped over Jake and kicked a shadow that was coming after him.

"We're even. And that is all we will ever be." She snapped. Jake smiled and continued making a path to Marissa. Marissa was standing in the middle of the chaos, her arms crossed, watching one of the Dragon Council Members hold her staff. Apparently to her, he was trying to break the staff, by burning it or some other method. But it would not work. That staff had lasted years without even chipping, all most nothing could destroy that staff.

Jake took flight, narrowly missing several flying Shadows. They weren't even trying to stop him. They were flying off in the same direction, torturing pixies and some griffons. The Dark Dragon was in a particularly nasty fight with three dragons. Jake landed not to far from Marissa, in battle stance.

Marissa spotted him. "Hello, American Dragon. Come to stop me, eh?" She asked, an eyebrow raised and an amused expression plastered on her face. Jake frowned but said nothing, charging forward at her. She stepped out of the way, watching Jake stop and turn around. He blew fire, the fire dancing across the grass, reaching her feet. She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Jake was thrown forward towards Marissa. She bent down and grabbed his wings, picking up Jake. "You see, I hate heroes, American Dragon. Why fight for something that is either going to throw you down the drain sometime later? It's pointless. And here you go, trying to be a good boy, and stop me?" She said, shaking her finger at him. "Tut, tut. And I expected you to be so much better at fighting then these other dragons. Oh well, I always seem to set my expectations to high for normal people." She said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Say, good-bye American Dragon. Because you won't be seeing them anymore." She said, her free hand raising up, holding a long, shiny dagger.

Jake blinked. "Good bye." He muttered. Marissa gave him a weird look. Suddenly, she fell backwards, dropping Jake. Marissa gazed upwards, looking for the source. Huntsmaster stood in front of her just a few feet away, holding his own staff. It seemed that he had gotten back his uniform and his dignity. Huntsgirl was beside him, glaring at her.

"Sorry, but if anyone's going to kill that dragon, it's going to be me." Huntsgirl said, jumping up in the air before coming down. Marissa dodged quickly, getting up, fire dancing in her eyes. Now, she didn't look so tough. Now she looked like a girl who hid behind strong creatures and a magical staff. Huntsgirl began attacking, every single time hitting Marissa directly.

Finally, Marissa fell to the floor, her nose bleeding and her body sore. The Dark Dragon was curled up in a little ball, cowering. All the Shadows froze, staring at Marissa, unsure of what to do. Huntsgirl stood beside her, breathing hard, her hands on her knees. Marissa stared at the sky for a moment, shaking in rage. "You will pay for that you little witch." Marissa said angrily, getting up slowly.

Jake glanced around, knowing that this would be the time that the Ultimate Reinforcement would come. Marissa turned around, staring at a purple blob that began to appear on the ground. As the purple blob began to grow, it grew darker in shade until it reached a midnight black. Then did it begin to form. As it did, the Shadows began to back down, lowering themselves to the ground, shaking with fear. A large black thing was standing on two legs, it's eyes navy. It started at the frozen magical creatures who were gazing upon it with horror.

"This is the end." Jake heard someone behind him whisper and he could have swore it was Fu Dog.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Marissa yelled, staring back at the dragons, fire burning in her eyes, shaking uncontrollably with anger. The Ultimate Reinforcement nodded, stepping forward, it's huge meaty fists turning blue with dark energy.

Jake watched in horror. What were they going to do now? How could they all just stand there and watch the creature as their deaths grew ever so nearer? Marissa's staff laid on the ground, dropped by the Dragon Council Member. He ran forward, grabbing the staff and glanced up at the Ultimate Reinforcement. It had just released the dark blue energy, which was hurtling towards his position. He did the only thing he could think of. He threw the staff at the energy ball.

"NO!" Marissa shrieked, jerking her hand out, trying to call her staff back to her, but it was all a second to late. The ball collided with the staff, making a huge death-defying explosion. All the Shadows, including the Ultimate Reinforcement, shrieked with horror, holding their aching bodies as they began to shrivel up into black dust which was being carried off by the wind. Marissa watched in horror as all her army dispel in front of her eyes. Beside her, a man hit the ground.

Suldaken stood up, dusting himself off, glaring at Marissa. "You have my necklace!" He accused, pointing at her. Marissa looked at him before taking a look around her. The dragons were coming back to reality now, their muscles tensing. Soft growling could be heard from several dragons and soon it would be an uproar. Marissa fingered the necklace which had brought her back to life in the first place. Suldaken walked towards her, putting his head near her. "Just slip in on my head without taking it fully off your head." He said.

Marissa realizing her chance, jerked herself away from Suldaken. Grabbing the necklace, she pulled it off of her. The bones which held the necklace in place shattered, falling on to the floor, making Suldaken shout. A bright light shone around Marissa as she screamed in pain. Death was coming back to her. She could feel her body burn from the fire of the fifty dragons that had once attacked her. She could feel the pain of her flesh being ripped open by talon and scale. The bright light consumed her. Another bright light surrounded Suldaken. "No! It's not fair..." He whined. Suddenly, both of the lights flickered out, Marissa and Suldaken gone for good.

_**Epilogue**_

Everything pretty much turned back to normal. All the dragons went their own ways, after the Dragon Council gave Jake a medal for his courage in the battle. Once the medal had been hooked on to one of his scales, Huntsmaster announced that he was going to release Huntsgirl in just a few seconds so she could kill the American Dragon. The laughter of all the dragons was shock enough for the Huntsmaster, who quickly disappeared along with Huntsgirl. No one really knows what happened to all the Shadows. Some say they were all killed that day. Others said that they were sent back to the deepest darkest depths of Hell, where they belonged and were banished from the light of day forevermore. And still others say that the Shadows are still out there, lingering in the dark, just waiting for some nutcase to become their leader.

As for Suldaken, a front page news article said that the missing mummy was delivered back to the museum, back in its own sarcophagus. The strange thing was, that no human fingerprints or anything were on the mummy or sarcophagus. The newspaper wondered if the missing mummy was just a hoax from the museum.

As for Marissa, no one really knows what happened. Her bones did not return to her own coffin. Jake thinks that she got her final judgment and was forbidden to ever walk on the earth again.

But the strangest thing was, that several days after the war, something showed up at Grandpa's store. Marissa's staff leaned against the wall, glowing ominously though Grandpa was sure that there was no power left in that thing. Jake continued to help the magical creatures of New York City, because if he didn't, he would not be the American Dragon.

The End

There, I am finished! There is no sequel after this. Sorry. Hope you liked it!


End file.
